ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Giz Episode 5: Goethe
Title: Goethe Characters: The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Dark One: Dark Goethe The Crustacean Type Beast: Grantella The Light: Ultraman Giz Previously On Ultraman Giz Giz faces a new kaiju and is defeated. He later defeats the monster, Conglomeratum. "Lava Bomb, Great Fireball Bang!" shouts Giz as he fires the fireball, beating Conglomeratum. However, he then faces a dark ultra creation, Dark Goethe. "My name is Dark Goethe...Prepare to die." Prologue At the battlefield, Giz and Goethe faced off. "Let's go elsewhere for this fight." said Goethe. He raised his right arm, and a area of darkness absorbed Giz, the W.H.A.M Jets and Goethe. Inside the darkness, Goethe announced "This is my area of infinite darkness...Dark Area." Giz attempted to fight him, but was knocked flat in moments. He stood up, but was hit by a hand slash. Giz, after his color timer began to blink, finally managed to damage Goethe with the Gizzonium Saber. Goethe said "We will meet again, Giz...but it will be curtains next time." The darkness vanished, leaving an exhausted Giz and W.H.A.M in the middle of a desolate field. Title card shows, then theme song plays. Chapter 1 Regroup time Kyotaro and Giz were having a discussion about Goethe. "This guy is strong, we should be careful." said Kyotaro. "Yes," said Giz, "but we have to take him down. I propose...>Quiet Whispering<...Okay?" That sounded alright to Kyotaro, and he went to get ready for bed while laying out tomorrow's underwear. In the meantime, the others had formed a different plan that was almost the exact same with Kyotaro. The plan was finished. Operation Goethe had begun. Another new Kaiju? In the middle of Melbourne, Australia, the ground rumbled. Suddenly, a kaiju emerged from underground. It screeched, then blasted the area with energy balls. The people fled. However, one man stood facing Grantella. He commanded it to attack elsewhere in the city. It did so. In the meantime, the kaiju alarm went off. Kyotaro struggled to put on his uniform. Soon, the portal was opening, and all W.H.A.M members dropped through the portal in å, ∫ and ç. Back to the Dark In the dark area, Gurnate was looking pleased. He suddenly bellowed "Henchman! Bring me my Earl Grey! Now!!" A ball of darkness scurried in and set a huge (by human standards) cistern full of tea down. Gurnate drank a giant mouthful, then asked "How is the new kaiju doing?" The henchman responded "It is in the middle of wreaking havoc in Melbourne. W.H.A.M and Giz should be there soon." "Good," replied Gurnate "they don't even think it's a trap. MUAHAHAHA, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evil laughter rocked the area. Chapter 2 Giz Vs Grantella The human forces dropped out of the portal, before opening fire on the kaiju. Grantella roared in pain, but blasted at them. Only ç was downed. Kyotaro was falling. Giz yelled "Henshin!" just before Kyotaro did just that. Giz stood looking at Grantella. He blasted it with several hand slashes. W.H.A.M 's jets flew around, occasionaly blasting the kaiju. Grantella then blasted at them. Giz took the blow, before transforming into Lava Mode. Giz punched the kaiju until its shell shattered. He then used the Lava Bomb. "Lava Bomb, Great Fireball Bang!" yelled Giz. Grantella was immediately blown apart. However, Giz was blasted from above. Then, Goethe appeared... Goethe vs Giz, Round 1 Giz faced this tiny man on a rooftop. The man raised his cane, then pulled it apart at the middle. He grew giant, then was enveloped in the form of a dark ultra. Goethe and Giz then took fighting stances. Goethe fired a dark beam. Giz countered with an ultra shield. Giz then blasted the Giz Lightning. Goethe blocked it. Goethe then blasted Giz with a hand slash. This hand slash was as strong as the Lava Bomb. Giz flew back and vanished. Goethe ultra-smirked, then vanished. Chapter 3 Regroupage occurs Giz and Kyotaro were forced to formulate a new plan. Giz suggested "Maybe we should attack...>More Whispering<...Okay?" "Sounds good" agreed Kyotaro. "Well, then, it's decided. Plan B, don't fail us now." said Giz. Later, however, Kyotaro was on a food run to the mainland. In the middle of Sydney, however, he was stopped. A man in a black coat looked at him. "Hello...Giz," said the man "I'm here to kill you." "Goethe?! Dang it." responded Kyotaro. Goethe vs Giz, round 2 Goethe grew giant, then began to destroy the city, the very first hit taking out the Sydney Opera House. Kyotaro transformed, right as W.H.A.M arrived. Giz took a fighting stance, then pointed his finger. "So...count up the problems you've caused for this planet today." said Giz. "Why should I? It's impossable at this point," responded an angry Goethe. Giz and Goethe fought viciously. Giz delivered a hit to the stomach that floored Goethe, but Goethe retaliated with a bunch of flying kicks to the chest. Giz was down. However, Giz then fooled Goethe into looking toward W.H.A.M's jets. Giz then hit Goethe with the Giz Lightning. "Oh, nose drool" went Goethe. The ray hit him in the chest. He turned blue and exploded into tiny particles. Epilouge Gurnate was reviewing earth's history. He paused as he saw a fossil shell and a giant squid that looked alike. He then merged the two. The shell grew massive. He laughed evily... Next time on Ultraman Giz Giz faces a giant floating shell, even bigger than himself! He then uses a very dangerous and firey move! Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes Category:DucantheChoju